Hours Across the Battlefield
by Warmal
Summary: The war against the RODENTs was fought long and hard. Many casualties were made during the struggle against an enemy that camouflaged as their own. We know that Stitch was victorious. But we don't know what happened during those hours of the final siege. Those who fought, those who won, and those who lost. Until now. Part 2 of the "Across The" series.
1. 00:00

00:00

Planet Turo is finally in sights. I wish we had some sort of cover as we slowly approach. Sadly, our limited resources gives our fleet barely the means to make it. The war has taken a huge toll on all of us, especially technology and supplies. Jumba has done what he can, but even he is only a single person. Thankfully, we come at the darkest time of night for the planet. We should only appear as stars until we're close enough to be caught on radar. And after that, the few squadrons that do have cloaking will make their approach as the battle begins. This single moment of reprieve… the calm before the storm. My mind drifts to my friends and family in the ships beside me. Our main supply ship looms far behind me, hopefully out of the danger of the initial battle. I can't help but worry about Lilo, completely out of my sight. I can hear the routine statements made over my ear piece. If I had some way to privately speak to my love I would. I said everything I needed to say before though. Now it is time to be prepared. She can take care of herself. I know that much. And she has strong soldiers at her side…. It's just sad to know, that this could be the end. It could be the end for all of us. Everyone has fought so long and hard. We've lost many along the way. I won't let their deaths be in vein.

1


	2. 01:00

01:00

It pains me to know how much joy these sounds used to bring me. Even now I can feel the adrenaline rush through my veins. Plasma canons firing, ships exploding, general chaos and possible death laying out around with me dropped right in the middle of it. In some ways, the entire cause of it. One. Two. Three. I count the ships I shoot down as I fly closer and closer to Turo, hoping with all my heart that my comrades are making it with me. By the sounds of it, the groups that were cloaked have made it down and are already beginning their missions. And soon, I too am also touching solid ground. Sound doesn't travel in space, but there is no denying that you can hear the sound of war when you're in battle in the empty void. And the sounds are even worse on the ground. I once walked this path before all of this happened. And now the scenery has become evil and twisted. It also appears we are still labeled as the enemy by some United Galactic Federation forces. It's easy enough to distinguish the Leroys. We attack them without hesitation. The RODENTs are a bit trickier to spot, but we don't use lethal force unless we are absolutely sure the target is not innocent. That was the one rule I gave to each and every soldier before we set out for this battle. But deep down, I know there will be innocent lives lost today.

1


	3. 02:00

02:00

We've managed to push through most of the forces. Dawn is still far from breaking on the horizon. It seems that coming in the darkest of night was the best plan after all. Citizens are nowhere on these streets and I can see the United Galactic Federation building straight ahead of me. Cover is also easy to come by. It seems while we're doing our best to keep damage to a minimum, the RODENTs are not. And why would they? Anything that happens, if they win, can be blamed on us and used as a part of their victory speech tomorrow. I won't let that happen. I've heard reports of injured soldiers on both sides. Our medics are doing their best to keep up, and I'm grateful for it. There hasn't been a single report of a death yet. Though, I hope that is truly not because there wouldn't be anyone to report it. Lilo keeps giving me words of encouragement, not knowing that it's her safety that I'm most concerned for. Or perhaps she does know it, and that is why she is constantly talking to me. Her sweet soothing voice is what's keeping me going right now. I'm uninjured, but I feel like the weight of the galaxy is on my shoulders. Reuben put a supportive hand on my back. His encouraging slap stung a bit, but it ultimately let me know I'm not alone. Which is really what we all need the right now.

1


	4. 03:00

03:00

Finally reaching the front door the United Galactic Federation building, I can't help but gawk at how intimidating it is. Not just due to size, but the sheer scale of defenses it has. Not once had I ever seen the building taking on an army, nor dispatching an army. Perhaps I should have looked over the records and history of the UGF during my time there. I was foolish. Too excited to get to the Big Red Battleship. And again, too eager to leave this last time. I wanted to be done with the war so much and so quickly I didn't even stop to prepare for what I should have seen coming a mile away. Still, auto turrets, manned turrets, shields, dispatch areas… too many things to count in my short seconds before the first wave of attacks fall me. As I take cover, I hear that the infiltration team finally makes it in. It looks like I'll need to hold up here until they are able to do their job and take them down from the inside. Already, word of injury is spreading over the radios. The medic teams are handling things nicely, but a quick calculation in my head tells me there'll be too many for them to handle within the next hour or two. I don't know how long this siege will last. I'm not expecting a quick victory like I had hoped at the start of all this. This time, we're in it for the long haul. And I made sure to prepare for it.

1


	5. 04:00

04:00

The air is filled with nothing but mortar ash and dust. The sky is no longer lit with stars, but of battleships locked in an endless stream of fire. Honestly, I'm amazed at how well our forces are doing. It's been an hour since the first wave of injured reports and since then nothing. What surprises me the most out of all of this though, is that we have yet to take any lives; how is that even possible? I was sure that after at least some hours I would end up with more blood on my hands. Yet nothing. Not even at the hands of the Leroys. Not yet anyway. The UGF defenses are slowly being dropped. Out teams have yet to be discovered. I imagine that has something to do with Click and Glitch managing to stop any pursuers on their tails. I'm glad for at least one lucky break. As crazy as it sounds, the safest place is inside the building. And I'm slowly watching our soldiers make it inside as my team covers them. Once in they each have their own jobs to do. Lilo's already on her way searching for the prisoners. It's my hope that she'll end up in the least amount of battles. Not like the forefront that I'm facing. Truly, most of all. I just don't want her to see me like this. Like the destructive machine I was meant to be.

1


	6. 05:00

05:00

We were able to get the last of our troops inside. The sky squadron is slowly leading the enemy ships away from the city. Now that we no longer need air support, I don't want any ships debris to fall on an unsuspecting citizen houses. Though, I suppose they're no long unsuspecting. This battle has gone on for five hours. Surly, everyone on the planet has heard of the battle against the United Galactic Federation. And again, we're being painted as the bad guy. Perhaps we are, or at least will be. History is written by the victors. If we fail, we'll forever be known as the group of rebels that broke away from the Federation when we were needed the most, and attacked it out of cold blood. I'm not willing to see that future come to fruition. So we keep fighting. The medic team made it inside to help with anyone caught in the cross fire. Unfortunately, there are a lot of staff in this building that won't know what to do in the face of danger like this. It's their job to help them. Chopsuey was the last to get inside. He gave me a thumbs up as he ran passed. I've tasked both him, Reuben, and eventually myself, with the job to find the RODENTs leaders and capture them once and for all. They are all here and they are the key to ending all of this.

1


	7. 06:00

06:00

Not all the air ships followed our squadron out of city limits. Enough stayed back to keep us company. I'm sure our pilots know this, but they have their orders. I'd rather have our whole squad out there, then for one brave soul to come back and try to help in vain. As nice as some air support would be, we can watch the ground and skies at the same time. At least, most of us were. A loud band ruptured a few yards away from me. I thought we were clear. But as soon as the ringing stopped in my ears I hear a terrified voice filter through all the updates and orders in the communication device. "Gandall's down. I repeat Gandall's down." One of the first men to join our ranks. Reuben fought with him a couple of times in joint missions. And just like that, dead silence over the radios. I look to my side, stealing a glance. Unable to make anything out in smoke I switch my vision to find his heat signature. Nothing. Gandall is completely gone. I order my squad to stay back, keep to their positions. One of the soldiers didn't listen. And it was the last thing he ever did. Just as he reached Gandall's position, another shot fired, leaving nothing but dust and smoke in his wake. I feel the two loses as if they were actually a part of me that are now gone. I knew these men. I knew what they have at stake. But I don't have time to worry. I have a job to do.

1


	8. 07:00

07:00

It was a miracle we had only injuries suffered so far. But the two deaths seemed to break the dam. One after another more reports of lost men and women started to report over the radio. My breath starts to slow, and I feel nothing but responsibility. I hear Lilo's voice try to calm me over a private channel. Reminding me that this isn't my fault. That I can't let it eat at me. But her words are cut short. For a good fifty minutes I hear nothing from her squadron. I tell my team to fall back into the building. It became apparent that there was no point in staying out anymore. Too many RODENTs and Leroys managed to slip past us. And missing two men made it even more difficult to keep up. Especially with the onslaught from above. The destruction on the street is nothing compared to the entrance hall. Pillars and statues lay in rubble on the ground. If anything is left standing it would be a miracle, and we don't have time to start looking for anything. Now that my team is inside, it is our duty to join Reuben's and Chopsuey's squads as fast as we can. The RODENT leaders could be anywhere in this building. Reuben has gone below, Chopsuey has gone up. After discussion with the surviving members of my team. We go up.

1


	9. 08:00

08:00

Reuben reported in shortly after my team started up the many floors of the building. Gantu has joined his group and slowly we're getting the UGF soldiers on our side. It seems some of them had been suspicious of their orders for a while now. And Gantu's word was all it took for some of them to decide to convince some of them to join our fight. Some. But not all. We're still being warry of those that stay true to their orders. Or believe that we're the enemy through and through. Maybe we are. I still don't know how this is going to go. Chopsuey has reported finding the first member of the RODENT leaders. Hamsterviel quickly made himself known, believing they will be victorious no matter what happens. Somehow, he managed to escape us. But Chopsuey is adamant in catching him as quickly as possible. Other commanders have made report on progressing nicely. Defenses are slowly being taken out, telling me that our infiltration teams are still managing to do their jobs, despite having to sneak through the building undetected. I gave an order saying to try to disable the ships outside, but that would require them reaching the control bridge. I know it won't be an easy task, but they are willing to try. It fills me with confidence to know I have so many willing and capable fighters at my side. It's through their hard work and sacrifice that we even have a chance at winning this.

1


	10. 09:00

09:00

All communications have been brought down. I can only hope that everyone is still okay. Sadly, we stumbled across a team that had been nearly wiped out by a group of Leroys. Only two of the ten remained. Their commander did not make it. She sacrificed herself for the final two to make it out alive. We took a brief moment to try to find any remains, but nothing survived her thermal detonator. All that remained from her final act of courage was a hole large enough to see outside, revealing that the sun was already started to get high in the sky. If there was anyone that didn't know about this attack during the night, they surely knew by now. We now have to officially worry about reinforcements coming. I can only hope that we have kept the soldiers here too preoccupied to call for help. But any citizen can throw out a distress beacon. Most likely, every member of the federation now knows what is going on here on Turo. By Jumba's calculations, it would only take three hours for the closest fleet of the UGF to reach Turo once they hear distress. Meaning, that at any moment we could be in big trouble. Already, we are outnumbered. Our moment of searching has to end, solely because we don't have the luxury of time. My team's two new additions are reluctant to leave. But even they know that they have to go. Their commander won't have died in vain.


	11. 10:00

10:00

I don't know if I can say this battle is going well. I also don't know if I can say this battle is going terribly. One second, it feels like we're winning. Like we're slowly dwindling the enemy forces and getting closer and closer to the captured citizens. And then the very next second everything is going wrong. Some of our teams have been captured. I've ordered the strictly experiment groups to help out those that are being held captive before anything bad happens to them. I've only heard stories of what the RODENT forces do to their captured enemies. And if the truth is only half as scary as what truly goes on, then I don't even want to begin imagining the outcome. Slushy and Melty's teams we're the closest, so they agreed to take on the task. This is a setback though, meaning the momentum we gained is slowly going to be lost. I myself have only reached a quarter of the way up the building. Far from my goal of the final floor, where I can only imagine being where I'll find the leaders. Leroy after Leroy keeps appearing from what appears to be nowhere. Honestly, I don't know what Chopsuey is doing since these ones should have been handled by his group, but we are more than a match for them. It's just starting to take its toll on us and our time. Just how many Leroys did Hamsterviel make?


	12. 11:00

11:00

Lack of sleep is starting to affect our forces. I'm created for this sort of destruction, and even I have to admit my vision is going hazy every so often from exhaustion. That's our true enemy in all of this. Perhaps it would be different if there weren't so many Leroys. Even if 'Aloha O'e' can be used against them, singing is probably the last thing we have time to do amidst battle. Every few bars and I'm assaulted with blaster fire, physical attacks, or the threat of falling debris. One of the main tasks of the infiltration team is to take a copy of the song to the administration branch and broadcast it throughout the entire building. Before they even knew what hit them, they would all be rendered useless. Sadly, that was slated to happen a few hours ago. Every free moment I have, I try them on the radio. No luck. Lilo has also stopped contacting me. As has Reuben. Perhaps the distance is starting to affect our communications. Or, more likely, the RODENTs have something blocking long range communication devices. The teams close by I can contact just fine. But this does bring a problem to us. Coordination is our best bet in winning this war. And without it, there isn't much hope. I can work with that. I can almost work with anything. I'm made for it. My team is not. And what they are especially not made for, nor were any of them were ready for, was just three simple words over their communication devices from the scout team just a floor above us. "Enemy reinforcements inbound."

1


	13. 12:00000gvf0fdgdffds system error

12:00

The real battle begins now. We're far outnumbered than when we started. Even defeating vast amounts of UGF soldiers, RODENTs, and Leroys wasn't enough. I barely risk taking a glance out the window to see the number of battleships looming in the sky. I took note that I could no longer see our own ships. I mostly hope they fled. But I can only assume the worst. Knowing that we'd soon be receiving opposition on our tail end, I urge my team to press on. A few offer to stay back and hold off any enemies, but that is more or less suicide. I can't imagine the reinforcements being too merciful. I finally stop dead in my tracks when I see Chopsuey, team missing, fighting a lone RODENT, who is wearing a different type of uniform. The uniform of a lead-..tejljjh t ehkha eh 4 66 erajhjerahlkhlj j;…. Efafekajrae!jk fjea;d;fsk 65465486 fdsfnsdhfjkshdjhfdshjfkdsh

Fdsfdskhfdljs

Fjlshedfls

Ljhesfjsjlh

fhdslhkl

1


	14. 12:00 Restored

**Hours Across the Battlefield – Part 2**

 _ **Audio File Restoration**_

 _ **95%**_

 _ **97%**_

 _ **98%**_

 _ **99%**_

 _ **100%**_

 _ **Audio File 102A626 Resume Play**_

I finally stop dead in my tracks when I see Chopsuey, team missing, fighting a lone RODENT, who is wearing a different type of uniform. The uniform of a leader. One of the leaders we had managed to capture in the previous battles. My first instinct is to go head long into the fight. "Stay back." The last words I'll ever hear from my cousin. I couldn't see his face but I knew him well enough to know that this was a battle he would take on his own. A side door leading to a hopefully safe set of stairs was right by my team and I. Quickly, I send them through as a sly smirk crawls on the RODENTS face. As far as I knew, Chopsuey was last after Hamsterviel. Why didn't he mention anything over comms? Why didn't he mention his team was down, missing, or…? The battle was ended in a flash. Chopsuey was always unstable. It was a concern of the UGF when I appointed him as an Admiral, but I knew he would serve well. It almost didn't register when the RODENT leader escaped through the window. Suicide. Very few creatures could survive the fall. However, Chopsuey pursued without hesitation… I wasn't fast enough. By the time I reached the window, I couldn't even see his form falling. All I saw was the RODENT leader's escape ship quickly flying away, a cocky grin plastered on his face and directed at me as he sped off, Chopsuey was nowhere in sight.


	15. 13:00

**13:00**

It didn't take long for the enemy reinforcements to reach the building. If only it was a few moments longer. Thankfully, I thought this through. A few teams stayed near the first floors to help evacuate any civilians and non-RODENT personal to safety. I'm sure we didn't get everyone out. But it's too late now. All paths up and down from the first few floors and basement floors are now cut off. The explosions used leave my team on shaky legs, but we continue on. The teams below will continue blocking the path of reinforcements, and will only retreat if things get too dangerous. I hope they stick to those orders. And if they can't escape, to surrender. I'd rather mount a rescue operation than send more letters of the fallen…. I guess we won't be able to mount a rescue. This is our final stand. If I could get in touch with either Reuben or Lilo I would. But until something stops blocking our long range communication, I can only hope for the best. *Click.* the sound of a pressure plate. The entire team turns to look at our mechanic, Salasur. Bright red lights adorn his foot. Traps were not something I was aware the United Galactic Federation building was built with. Apparently some things are kept under wraps from even the higher ups in the organization. Now we're stuck, and to make matters worse, a call quickly comes from a floor below. "Enemy reinforcements entering through the windows."


	16. 14:00

**14:00**

Panic. A word I don't think has ever fit a situation more than it has now. This past hour has become one of, if not the worst time in my entire life. Transfixed in horror, we stared at Salasur for any sort of solution. I may be able to fashion a bomb out of a doll, hot wire just about any vehicle, but I was designed more for power than. My brain can only go so far. I asked him to join my team because I knew of his capabilities. Jumba used him as a lab assistant since his first day in the Resistance. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have made it this far in the first place, having a hand in most of our equipment and technology. Doing everything in his power to keep us a step ahead of the RODENTs. I knew that if he could design even half of the technology that the UGF offered, he could change the universe. Now he stood with one foot in oblivion's door, and we didn't have time to waste with enemies coming in fast. "There's nothing I can do." Salasur said. "Not with what we have." I looked around for any piece of rubble. An old trick I saw in one of Lilo's movies. Replace him with something with enough weight to keep the panel pressed. Salasur just shook his head. It would be the last action I saw from him.


	17. 15:00

**15:00**

No enemies have approached us from the rear. But it isn't for the reason's I would like. My team was too far away to hear the explosion, but I heard every moment of it. Not just one, but a chain reaction blowing the entire hallway to what I assume is nothing but a crater. RODENT, UGF soldiers, and Salasur caught in it with a scream of anguish. I didn't have the heart to make the call over the radio. From the looks on their faces, I can tell the team felt the small tremor the bombs let off. Our progress, and the progress of all those we could contact have been slowed. We aren't the only ones to come across traps, but we are fortunately the only ones to have gained a casualty from it. All we can do is press on with the strength and resolve to not let our team lose any more members. Already short three, I look back at my comrades following me. Only four remain including myself. As we turn the final corner before our next flight of stairs up, I learn a new meaning of the word 'dread.' Chaos, destruction, and death. The smell of plasma and mortar fill the air and I wonder why I hadn't smelt it until this very moment. Perhaps it was masked by the rest of the stench this building was starting to reek of. At least it was no longer a question as to where the rest of Chopsuey's team was. I could recognize what was left of them to know that they now laid in the destroyed corridor before us. Dread doesn't even begin to describe the feeling that washed over us.


	18. 16:00

**16:00**

"Stitch?" Lilo's voice cut through the void, breaking my trance as if a wave crashed into me. The sweet ring held with it everything I needed to make it through the devastation that had fallen us. I answer her as we pass through the wreckage, grabbing any identification tags that we can see… that still exist. "We're getting closer to the lowest basement. I believe that's where everyone is being held." I take the steps three at a time, a new energy coursing through my veins. The question of how communications had been restored never once crossed my mind. More worried that I was hallucinating, I didn't want to break the spell that had been cast by hearing my boojiboo once again. If it was fake, it did not matter, for it was giving me exactly what I needed. "Reuben has evacuated the last of the civilians and non-RODENT forces from the lower levels. I don't know if he's okay. We were cut off from each other a while ago." If what she's saying is real, it sounded like the lower teams were fairing far better than us. And I couldn't be happier that it was so. Knowing they were okay brought a relief I didn't know I was searching for. "We're almost there. A few enemies ahead, but after that it's all-" And just like that, we were cut off again. If it was all in my head, then at least it got me past the travesty that we just experienced.


	19. 17:00

**17:00**

Exhaustion taking over team? Check. Enemy reinforcement surely overpowering us? Check. More casualties than I care to admit? Check. Forces cut off from each other and unable to work together? Check. Communication system down? Check. Sun beginning to set to let us know just how long this battle has been going? Check. One RODENT leader escaped? Check. Other leaders still nowhere to be found? With only a few more floors until we reach the Grand Council chamber, the only place we expect the RODENT leaders to hold up, we finally made a breakthrough in our search. I'm still unsure of how Chopsuey… had lost Hamsterviel, but we caught sight of him. Unfortunately, with him is Leroy. The original Leroy. Unmistakably evil, ruthless, and holding one of my team above his head by the neck. Seeing him cling to the wall, it send a shiver down my spine as I think about how close I was to becoming like him once. If it wasn't for Lilo… I don't even want to think of where I would be. And while I was able to just barely save one of my few remaining comrades before his life was crushed from him, I now have a choice. Go after Hamsterviel, who headed down the west wing, or follow Leroy who went down the east. The stairs are to the north, and I hope a team is still alive up there making their way to the chamber. With Grandure down, and our medic, Corrin tending to him. It's only me and Karlene. "You go after Leroy." She tells me before running off after Hamsterviel. She didn't even give me a choice in the matter. I made sure Grandure and Corrin would be okay before heading east. Is it a trap? Of course. Am I going to go in head first anyway? Check.


	20. 18:00

**18:00**

How many times have I found myself in these situations now? Always jumping in despite all the signs of danger. Going above and beyond even my near endless limits. My body aches, I can feel just about every muscle in my body begging me to stop. To put an end to this agony. But nothing can stop me now, not with Leroy in my sights. If it wasn't for him and his clone army, I'm sure the RODENTs wouldn't have been able to get this far and we wouldn't have lost everyone that we have. I'm going to stop him. Not just for me, not for the UGF, not even because it's the right thing to do. I'm doing it for everyone that should be standing by me today and isn't. And now finally, I can avenge Sparky. And it seems that whatever trap that has been laid for me is just beyond this door. I remember reading something about this room, but it isn't quite coming to me. I'm sure I ca- shshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsh


	21. 19:00

**19:00**

shshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsh. "Stay down." Leroy's body reverberates through the hall as it lands against the wall. Beaten within an inch of his life, I wish I hadn't had to take it so far. My arm feels numb, and I can see my vision already starting to blur at the corners. Everything seems to be spinning despite the fact that I'm sitting up against my own wall right next to the door to The Grand Councilwoman's meditation chamber. The perfect place to trap me. Designed so that no sound can be heard within it, the decibels reach well into the negatives. Giving nothing but a deafening ringing in your ears as they so desperately try to hear something. Probably the only place she can get a moment's peace in this place. Chuckling to myself hurts more than I could have imagined. The perfect trap. Unable to sing 'Aloha O'e" to short circuit the team of Leroy clones, they nearly overpowered me. If they hadn't started fighting among themselves on who would get to kill me, I probably wouldn't be alive right now. I don't even want to see how many Leroy clones are still alive in there, though, I doubt there are after what I barely witnessed through beaten eyes. If there are any, they'll be caught later. All that matters is the real one is laying before me. When we win this, he will be tried for what he has done.


	22. 20:00

**20:00**

"Everything going okay, Cuz?" Reuben's voice suddenly cut in my ear, and There hasn't been a moment when I was more glad to hear him. As I slowly lurched down further against the wall, Grandure and Corrin bound around the corner and rush to me. Everything slowly goes black and I hear Reuben ask one more time, quickly followed by Lilo before I finally pass out. When I finally wake up, I can already feel the pain from the fight catch up to me. My left arm is bandaged so much that I can barely move it. Spots of magenta slowly patching it's way through the layers of white gauze. I groggily ask for a report, and am blessed to hear Lilo's voice once again. "Glitch's team managed to break down the radio interference. Once the comms were restored we were able to start coordinating counter attacks. The teams closer to the ground floor are doing their best but time is of the essence. I'm sure I'm getting close to the prisoners. Reuben's team has been making short work of the defenses... I'm okay. I was worried about you." A coughing fit made me feel muscles I didn't even know Jumba gave me, bringing up some blood in the process. "Leroy is being detained by Grandure, and Corrin has headed out to help Karlene. We haven't heard from them in a while. You're currently set up in a spare office. Grandure took out any paths to you so you'll be safe."


	23. 21:00

**21:00**

As much as my body wanted me to rest, the fact that Corrin and Karlene can't be reached is disturbing. With Leroy taken out there shouldn't have been anything aside from regular RODENTs in their way. Unless the leaders proved to be more difficult than I imagined. Either way, I'm not going to lose another one of our men. With only a floor or two left between my goal and I, Reuben and Lilo continue giving reports on their progress. And to help out the morale of everyone, all leaders are giving reports on their accomplishments. Hearing my cousin's voices, as well as those of the brave people that stand by us powers each and every one of my steps. Even if they are are agonizingly painful. At this point all of the injured are evacuated from the building. Enemy reinforcements are dwindling down, and I can't believe I can actually say we are winning this. It's been roughly twenty-one hours now and we're finally in the home stretch. Funny how being shot at and in near constant battle can keep you awake. Though I suppose I did pass out for a short amount of time. It was exactly what I needed to get through this. I can slowly feel my strength return and my senses are slowly being heightened again. One final bit of trauma rushes through me as I reach the Grand Council's chamber. Corrin's battered body lay against the door, eyes closed in pain. I run over as soon as I can, but I feel her pulse fade mere moments after I grab her. "Hey, Captain." She says as light blue blood slowly trickles out of the corner of her mouth. "Glad to see you did it. Better shape than me though, huh?" A chuckle escapes her lips and I feel her pulse fade faster. "You can do it. Don't trust..." And with that, one more life was lost to me. How many times have I promised it would be the last? How many of my friends and family need to die before this is all over?


	24. 22:00

**22:00**

"We found them." Once again, Lilo was the one to pull me out of the darkest pits of my mind. It appeared the Grand Council made their chamber at least a little impervious to someone like myself. Perhaps working for them hadn't been the smartest idea. But what could I do? While I slowly tinkered away at the door, trying my best to get it open as quickly as I could with three good arms and blurry vision, Lilo kept me constantly updated on what she was doing. "My team is holding off what's left of the enemy's outside the door. I've locked myself inside so I can't see what's happening but it sounds like they've got it handled out there. I can't even describe what I'm seeing. It's like a sea of pods with a person floating in each one. I've accessed the directory and it looks like everyone is here. Even the Grand Councilwoman. They're in a weird state of being conscious and unconscious. We did it Stitch. We've saved them. I'm starting to wake all of them up now. Reuben's already on his way, as are the other groups. All that's left is the RODENT leaders. You can do it, boojiboo."


	25. 23:00

**23:00**

I finally broke through the door to the Grand Council's chamber with just enough force to create a hole big enough for me to squeeze through. It killed my arm to push through the mangled metal, but it was a pain that went completely ignored until I finally had a moment to breath. Before me stood all the RODENT leaders, plasma rifles armed and at the ready. All except the one that got away earlier. Even Hamsterviel stood on his hover disk with an air or superiority. All as I expected. What I didn't expect was to see Karlene stand with them. Her eyes looked pained but determined. She started to break out into a speech about why she changed sides just in the end, but I silenced it quick. At this point, reason's no longer mattered, only results. She made her choice, and I was going to make sure she dealt with the consequences. Before a twitchy trigger finger could make short work of either me or the wall behind me, I sprung into action. Clearly, these people were not trained for battle. All just figure heads with big ideas. I've already broken through every line of their defense and attacks. This "battle" was just formality at this point. Even Hamsterviel's smug face quickly dropped as I made short work of his fellow leaders. I honestly expected a bit more of a fight, or an enemy worthy of the end. But their blasters and rifles were quickly destroyed and any that decided to stand up to me were soon unconscious on the floor. Until it was finally just Karlene, Hamsterviel, and me. And then with a swift kick, just Hamsterviel and me. If Karlene yet regretted her choice, I couldn't see it in her eyes. "This is over." I say to Hamsterviel. I can feel my stomach drop as one last smile crawls across his face. With the push of a button a red flashing light begins to encompass the whole room.

 _Safety Protocol Self Destruction Activated_


	26. 24:00

**24:00**

Clearly Hamsterviel had planned this from the start. He never was one to work well with others. From the moment the count down had begun, all parties in this fight switched into a frenzy I haven't seen in a long time. I knew Reuben and myself would survive. We were built to. But not all the cousins were indestructible. Not to mention all the regular soldiers, and especially not Lilo. My heart raced as I realized how far down Lilo was. "Don't worry about me. Do what you can." Her words offered very little solace in my worries, but I had to get as many people out as I could . Hamsterviel was already long gone, leaving behind all of his former team. I grabbed Karlene and rushed through the hole I had made. I quickly look back at Corrin. She deserves better than the fate she is about to face. Rejoining the final member of my team and the still unconscious Leroy, we rush down as many flights as we could. It's amazing how imminent death can suddenly sway the tides of a battle field. Resistance members, UGF soldiers, and RODENTs all suddenly working together to escape the coming explosions. I hear over the communication waves that more and more of our men were making it out. There is still plenty of time... but not for those below. I see the remaining ships from the sky battles coming to the windows to pull people out to safety. I hesitate to leave, I need to know Lilo is okay. "Go!" she yells at me and with a heavy heart I jump on the last ship. I watch as the building is quickly evacuated. Hoping against hope that Lilo will come out with the waves of people. Soon, fewer and fewer people leave, until finally no one was running through the doors. And then... it was all gone in a hail of smoke, flames, and fiery ash.


	27. A New Day

**A New Day**

"We made it." There has never been a time I wanted to hear Lilo's voice more than right then. My heart had already sunk with the feeling of losing the most important person in my life. But I don't have to live with that right now. Even as the sweet relief of Lilo and Reuben telling me the captured UGF personal lead them through secret escape tunnels below the building, I can't stop my heart from aching at the sight before me. So many injured. So many lost their lives for this destruction. We may have saved everyone. We may have stopped the RODENTs. I hear that Hamsterviel was found and captured. But so much was lost for this victory. We can hardly look at this as a victory. A lot will need to be done. A lot will need to be fixed. But that is for tomorrow. We can do anything as long as we work together. For now, I need to go help my wife, and then help where I can. We won't forget what happened here. We won't forget those we lost. And tomorrow will come and we'll be stronger for it. Because tomorrow is a new day.


End file.
